Many proposal have previously been made for suction air cleaning devices for mounting on or adjacent a toilet bowl for the purpose of cleaning the air. Very many different designs have been proposed but none has been effectively commercially successful leading to a suitable device which can be manufactured and sold at a suitable price and simply mounted on the toilet bowl without necessity for complex assembly or plumbing installations.